militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Amado García Guerrero
Amado García Guerrero (June 2, 1931 – June 2, 1961) was one of the conspirators against, and killers of, Dominican Dictator Rafael Leonidas Trujillo Molina. He was a soldier in the Dominican Republic. A member of the Military Aides-de-Camp of Rafael Leonidas Trujillo, he was the person who informed the other conspirators that Trujillo would later leave that night for San Cristóbal. He also was one of the assassins in the ambush on the highway. The story of the revolutionaries and their personal motivations for participating in the assassination of Trujillo, serves to writers as Mario Vargas Llosa, as an excellent example of the experiences with atrocities of the general population suffered during the Trujillo's regime. The reasons for Amado García's actions against Trujillo were: # Trujillo officially denied García permission to marry the girl he loved, Luisa, because she happened to be sister of René Gil a “ dangerous communist rebel” (who really just happened to search for refuge in a foreign embassy in Santo Domingo). # Military police forced García to kill a young prisoner, who he later discovered was the brother of his fiancée. As is described by Vargas Llosa in La Fiesta del Chivo Amado García Guerrero was a soldier who, due to a capricious test of his loyalty, executed a man with the bandaged eyes. Soon, he was told that the man he just executed was the brother of his ex-fiancée. Later, Salvador Sadhalá tried to console him by saying, “It's a lie, Amadito... It could be any other man. He deceived you... Forget about what was said to you. Forget about what you did." According to Bernard Diederich, the reason for Trujillo's refusal of García's marriage request was that his fiancé's brother had looked for asylum in a foreign embassy in the capital. Later, Amadito received the order to shoot (some say to merely watch the execution of) a victim seated in the jail of the SIM. García followed orders, hoping that it would save himself and the man further torture. Later, García recounted his troubles to Estrella Sadhalá and swore to assassinate Trujillo (Diederich 74). Following this oath, Amado, youngest of the conspirators, joined his new comrades in a plan to kill Trujillo. On May 30, 1961, the men regrouped and awaited Trujillo on the side of a highway, where they knew from inside intelligence that the dictator would be passing by on his way to visit his family and he wouldn't have many security surrounding him. The men were: Modesto Díaz Quezada, Luis Manuel Cáceres Michel, Juan Tomás Diaz, Manuel de Ovín Filpo (Spaniard immigrant and agronomist technician), Salvador Estrella Sadhalá (a.k.a. "El Turco"), Huáscar Antonio Tejeda Pimentel, Luis Amiama Tió, Antonio Imbert Barrera, Antonio de la Maza, Roberto Pastoriza Neret, Pedro Livio Cedeño Herrera, and Amado García Guerrero. There, on San Cristóbal Highway in Santo Domingo, the men ambushed Trujillo's car and successfully assassinated the dictator of over 30 years. On June 2, agents of the Servicio de Inteligencia Militar (SIM; the secret police) entered house #59 of Avenue San Martín, (a residence owned by García's relatives) and found Lieutenant Amado García Guerrero in hiding, where he was discovered by a female supporter of Trujillo. After bravely responding to the attacks of the SIM agents, García finally was mortally wounded and died at the age of 30. References *Addis, Mary Kathryn. “The Novel of the Dictator: History and Narrative Form.” Diss. U of California, 1984. *Alvarez, Julia. In the Time of the Butterflies. New York: Penguin Group, 1994. *Crassweller, Robert. Trujillo: The Life and Times of a Caribbean Dictator. New York: Macmillan, 1966. *De Besault, Lawrence. President Trujillo: His Work and the Dominican Republic. USA: The Washington Publishing Company, 1936. *Diedrich, Bernard. Trujillo: The Death of the Dictator. New Jersey: Markus Weiner, 2000. Rpt. of The Death of the Goat. 1978. *Espaillat, Arturo. Trujillo: The Last Caesar. Chicago: Henry Regnery Company, 1963. *Galíndez, Jesús de. The Era of Trujillo, Dominican Dictator. 1956. Arizona: University of Arizona Press, 1973. *Hamill, Hugh, editor. Caudillos: Dictators in Spanish America. Oklahoma: U of OK P, 1992. *Nanita, Abelardo. Trujillo: The Biography of a Great Leader. New York, Vantage P, 1957. *Ornes, Germán. Trujillo: Little Caesar of the Caribbean. New York, Thomas Nelson & Sons, 1958. *Rodríguez, Juan. A Personal interview. January 12, 2003. *Rood, Carlton. A Dominican Chronicle. Santo Domingo, DR: Taller Editions, Isabel la Católica 309, 1989 *Roorda, Eric. The Dictator Next Door- The Good Neighbor Policy and the Trujillo Regime in the Dominican Republic 1930 - 1945. Durham: Duke UP, 1998. *Tejada, Máximo e Ive. A Personal interview. 12 January 2003. *Vargas Llosa, Mario. The Feast of the Goat. Trans. Edith Grossman. New York: Farrar, Straus and Giroux, 2001 *Vega y Pagán, Ernesto. Military Biography of Generalissimo Rafael Leonidas Trujillo Molina. Trans. Ida Espaillat. Ciudad Trujillo, RD: Editorial Atenas, 1956. *Wiarda, Howard. Dictatorship and Development: The Methods of Control in Trujillo’s Dominican Republic. Latin American Monographs Ser. 5 Gainesville: U of Florida P, 1970. Category:1931 births Category:1961 deaths Category:1961 crimes in the Dominican Republic Category:1961 murders in North America Category:1960s murders in the Dominican Republic Category:Dominican Republic military personnel Category:Dominican Republic assassins Category:Assassins of heads of state Category:Assassins of heads of government